


【底特律/天台组】你的血是红色的（黑康/艾伦队长，隐康汉，流血关系，剧情微魔改

by Funcy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy
Summary: 2018老文补档只在天台互动的天台组，场景设定在黑康楼顶狙击马库斯，如果老汉死了，就是艾伦队长带着SWAT小队赶来，被黑康老师开无双一人全歼。但此处进行了剧情魔改，给艾伦队长续了一秒。有一幕艾伦从后面箍住黑康，黑康当机立断，给了自己一枪，打穿自己攻击身后的艾伦，然后一句废话没有就射爆了艾伦的头。简直瑰宝！大家真的都该去品品冷酷无情康纳酱。警告：剧情魔改。
Kudos: 1





	【底特律/天台组】你的血是红色的（黑康/艾伦队长，隐康汉，流血关系，剧情微魔改

《你的血是红色的》

正文：

脱离了荧屏冷光的照拂，走进暗处，月光为他披上战衣。

Connor从丢下狙击枪假意屈服的那刻起，就在等待现在。

一切都与模拟的情境重合。

十数个枪口对准了他，却没有一个能够伤害他。

无人可挡的Connor用夺去的人命铺路，冲出了黑暗。

隔壁大楼上的巨幕仍在播放着仿生人售卖广告，样品仿生人的眼瞳无机质地注视着这一切。

Connor再度披上了荧屏刺眼的冷光，而Allen将被永远定格在黑暗里，如果没有出现一个令人无法忽视的变数的话。

“你是仿生人。”盯着枪口等待死亡的Allen听到这句话后毫无反应，他的思维被钉在了即将破膛而出穿过他头颅的子弹上。

Connor明显地向下移动了枪口，对准了新的位置，Allen才终于有了反应，把视线跟了上去。

“不……不……”Allen颤抖着将自己褪去皮肤层的双手举到眼前，失去理智地晃动着手臂，试图让皮肤层再回来——但他不知道该怎么控制这些，他是人类！是人！

呵，又一个以为自己是人类的仿生人。

下一秒Allen白色的仿生手就消失了。

并非Allen唤回了他的皮肤层。

“砰！砰！砰！砰！……”手枪里的子弹尽数打在仿生人肘部的关节连接处，白色的小臂飞出了Allen的视线，留下闪着电火花的残肢。

Connor还在扣动扳机，但不再有子弹出膛——弹匣已空。

无所谓地把卸去弹匣的手枪塞进Allen队长的怀里，就像在天台射杀Daniel之后所做的一样。

不同的是，这次不再有手可以接住空枪——“嗒”，是手枪落地的声音。

Connor从SWAT队员失去温度的手里抢过冰冷的步枪——现在还在下雪，不到一分钟前还火热的生命迅速失去了温度，但Connor感觉不到寒冷。

尽管忘记关闭温度感受器——还有其他那些为了刻意讨好Anderson副队长而开启的拟人装置，但Connor感觉不到寒冷，他甚至感觉有些热。

刚刚拳拳到肉的致命混战并未令Connor的痛觉感受器接收到到多余的疼痛，但现在异常活跃的处理器，倒让他兴奋得有些发疼。

红血……？还是红血……Connor打断Allen的左臂时喷溅出的是令他意外的红血，右臂损毁时，还是红血。

现在，Connor把好奇的枪口对准了红血仿生人的右膝关节——“砰！”……红血……“砰！砰！砰砰砰砰……”还是红血。

Connor捡起Allen的左小腿，用舌尖舔过冒出来的红血——啊，和蓝血一样的成分。

连日来的战损让Connor的蓝血储备急速减少，他毫不犹豫地举起手里的断肢，将其中的血液倒进自己的嘴里。

就像个挑食的食尸鬼，Connor只挑选仿生人的残骸，并且只痛饮其中的血液。

Connor舔了舔殷红的嘴唇——无意义的拟人行为，和Anderson副队长工作的后遗症之一。

下次流出的就是发紫的血了——无意义的思维数据，和Anderson副队长工作的后遗症之二。

他喝空了一只手臂和一只小腿，剩下的该留给坐在地上流血的珍贵财产了。

一道指令在Connor发现Allen仿生人身份的时候解锁——

[确保Allen原型机的核心部件完好，并带回模控生命]

[优先级：最高]

于是Connor暂缓了狙击异常仿生人首领的任务，毫不犹豫地优先废掉了Allen的非核心部件。

“模控生命正在秘密控制这个城市，用新一代仿生人悄悄取代人类。”Connor在对Allen打枪的时候分析着，“一名特警队长，不会是第一个，也不会是最后一个。”

“2038年8月15日出现在菲利普斯公寓里的Allen队长，是人还是仿生人？”Connor晃了晃手里属于Allen的断臂，让最后一滴红血掉进嘴里的时候，突然回忆起他和Allen的第一次相遇。他试图查询Allen原型机的信息，但是请求被系统驳回，理由：无授权。

Connor钳起Allen的下巴让他抬头，陷入死机状态的仿生人还维持着说“不”的口型——这倒方便了Connor的动作。他把断肢里的红血精准地倒进了仿生人微张的嘴里。

静止的Allen没有吞咽，可源源不断的红血还是像流进无底洞一样，毫无阻碍地回到了他的机体里。

平静的仿生人用拇指拂过Allen脸上唯一留有血色的部分——染血的双唇，然后把沾红的拇指放回自己口中吸吮。

啊，又来了——无意义的行为！无意义的冲动！都是因为那个该死的Anderson！Fucking humans！

Connor的指示灯通红，但他还是捡起了狙击枪，拖着失去四肢的Allen走到天台的边缘，在覆着薄薄积雪的地面上拉出清晰的血痕。

他知道回到模控生命后，Allen原型机会发生什么——提取记忆，然后报废。当然，如果他足够珍贵，那他也有那么一丁点可能被修补一新，进行重启。

他也知道回到模控生命后，自己会发生什么——提取记忆，然后报废——他解锁了不该知道的信息。没有被重启的可能——一台RK800根本不够珍贵，被关在柜子里的其他同型机会被放出来。

——除非异常仿生人革命成功。

除非异常仿生人革命成功……

Connor试着模拟了把狙击枪从天台扔下去，再把自己从天台扔下去的情景。

不，正常仿生人不会这么做的。

Connor是正常仿生人！RK800是正常仿生人！去他妈的Anderson！他就是正常的！仿生人！

Connor体内来自Allen的红血似是全数流进了他的指示灯，顶着血红的指示灯，他举起了狙击枪，但是瞄准镜里模糊一片——武器损毁。

他扔掉了武器，逐渐恢复了平静。

“You should have listened to me, Captain.”

如果你当时愿意听从我的解释……

或许我们都不会落得这样下场。

END  
=======================

哈哈哈！

一台RK800根本不够珍贵，被关在柜子里的其他同型机会被放出来。

想到强制出柜的可能性，Connor内心一片沉重。


End file.
